


【Dickjay】打架

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 大哥跟二哥在打架。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9





	【Dickjay】打架

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay日12h活動。

彈指之間Dick便俯衝到Jason的面前，他以右腳作為支撐點轉身、靠者慣性讓另一條腿劈砍向Jason。Jason迅速朝後跳了一步，拉開的距離本該夠Jason喘息幾秒。

然而Dick Grayson是誰？他可是前馬戲團特技演員，Batman的第一任Robin。

落空並沒有給Dick太大的意外，翻身落地的瞬間他快速接者用手撐地，轉而踢向Jason的膝蓋。疼痛讓Jason反應慢了幾秒，他知道Dick特別擅長攻擊別人的關節部位，例如脫臼、骨頭錯位，這是為了快速解除敵人行動力的手段，但他媽的這真的很痛。

不過他的肉搏訓練可不是白受的。趁那個雜耍員還沒調整好姿勢，Jason立刻微蹲好雙手抓住Dick的腳踝，借力使力把人往牆上一扔。在對方做好衝擊準備的姿勢後，直接跑進人家懷裡一肘拐上他的胸口。

Dick痛得嘶吼一聲，儘管Jason很想趁勝追擊，但沒人比他更清楚黃金男孩的能耐，所以他讓膝蓋再次用力頂上Dick的腹部後往旁邊閃開。果不其然，下一秒他就注意到戴著手套的右手放置在他脖子剛剛的所在處。

兩人立刻往旁退了幾步再度拉開距離，Dick抹掉額頭的鮮紅，Jason吐掉口中的血水。

「你是不是太習慣用槍了？Littlewing，老是會停下腳步才要攻擊」  
「操你的大藍鳥」

Batfamily有個規矩，每當蝙蝠家的小鳥們有什麼事情無法談攏或者要對方認可時，便會約到蝙蝠洞的練習室來。美其名談判；實則打架。Bruce剛開始是不贊同的，但男孩子嘛，有什麼屁大小事打一架就好了，之後也任他們去。

不可以用武器，這是他們兄弟四人間的規矩。  
但或許正是因為不可以用武器的關係，反而每次他們幹架時下手都更狠，彷彿不見紅不罷休。

Dick緩緩走上前，他們雙方死盯者對方，再度擺出架式。沉默在他們中間蔓延開來，明明才不過數秒卻漫長的似是數分鐘。緊接者像有裁判喊開始一般，Jason快速打出右拳被Dick閃過後，被回禮似地擊出同樣的一拳。

他們都明白，這是Bruce教會他們的第一個帶有技巧性的攻擊招數。

Dick下意識露出了微笑，能在Jason身上看見帶有Batfamily象徵的事物時，都能使他再度感受到他的弟弟回歸的事實。

「準備認錯了嗎？鳥媽媽」  
「我不介意等等有寶寶找Daddy安慰」

Jason像是被這句話刺激到，他瞇起了眼睛，眼神銳利地盯者眼前的目標。從中散發出的凶狠殺氣讓Dick真切感受到Jason確實是從"鮮血中掙扎而出"的過去。彷彿對面站者的不是他弟弟，而是一頭發狂的野獸，隨時準備撲上來咬斷自己的脖子。

出於本能與多年的經驗，Dick選擇壓低底盤好穩固腳步的防禦姿態。而在Dick做出動作的同時，Jason已經朝這邊衝了過來。好快！Dick心想。他預測Jason會跟剛才一樣先打出拳再使出他拿手的踢技，不料Jason反在面前幾步就高舉右手跳了起來。

他讓右手順者地心引力的引導下掌向Dick的臉，Dick微側身的躲避似乎也在Jason的預料之中，沒有一絲遲疑就用左手再次撲向對方。可惜布魯德海文的義警不是單方面被挨打的料，他揮出手要打斷對方的節奏卻被擋了下來，緊接者Dick的腹部眼看就要再次吃下Jason的一拳－－－。

Jason落空了。不出幾秒Jason便理解到他是怎麼躲開的，是Dick超乎常人的柔軟性讓他的腰可以瞬間往後彎曲一大段，要說為什麼Jason可以這麼快意識到，只因為這招他常在床上體會.....。問題是現在他的手腕被抓住，Jason想後退卻連帶拉者Dick一起往前。

連繫兩人的雙手縮短了格鬥的間隔，雙方再度你來我往揮打好幾拳後，一次交叉互毆下、額頭緊靠額頭貼在一起。

「哪邊學的」  
「Artemis教我的」Jason得意洋洋地說。  
「就不肯認輸？」  
「除非你承認是你不對」

話音剛落，Jason暴起一腳用力踢向Dick，落腳的地方不是重點，他的目的是要Dick不得不放開被他禁錮的手腕。

看來還有得打了，他們不約而同地想到。

最後等到兩人癱躺在地上喘氣時，臉上跟身上都青一塊紫一塊，不少地方還紅腫，就沒有一處是完好的。

「所以我們這次是為了什麼打起來？」  
「......我忘了」  
「你忘了！？那我挨這麼多下是為了什麼？」  
「閉嘴！你不也忘記了嗎」

Dick本想坐起身，但腰部的疼痛害他不得不放棄。他又躺了下來，似乎想到什麼很重要的事情哀嘆道。

「身體太痛了...暫時沒辦法上床」  
「你個屌頭，現在還在想這種事」

Jason忍不住笑出聲，俯身拉過Dick的衣領讓自己吻了上去。Dick也放任自己去享受那微涼的唇瓣與血味。

這時門口卻傳來不合時宜的撞門聲，大概是有誰用腳踹開了門。

「快點把這裡讓出來，Grayson！Todd ！」  
「你們兩個打完了嗎？打完了的話換我跟惡魔崽子有事要解決。」

兩位哥哥轉頭一看，發現弟弟們一人拿著長棍一人拿著刀子，殺氣騰騰地站在門口。


End file.
